Kingdom Hearts χ
|publisher= Square Enix |release= July 18, 2013SQEX Bridge |genre=Online browser game |modes=Single player |ratings= CERO: N/A |platforms=PC }} Kingdom Hearts χ chiMessage from the KINGDOM é um jogo de Kingdom Hearts que é exclusivo para o Browser do PC. O jogo é gratuito para jogar, mas inclui itens compráveis adicionais[http://www.4gamer.net/games/185/G018530/20130312058/ 4Gamer.net]. Ambientado durante os eventos da Keyblade War, hospeda gráficos 2D simples e permite que todos os jogadores a tornar-se Keyblade que exercem. O teste beta fechado para Kingdom Hearts χ chi foi realizado de 22 de março a 25 de março de 2013. Um teste beta aberto começou no dia 8 de julho e concluiu-se com o lançamento oficial do serviço no dia 18 de julho. Em 12 de maio de 2015, foi anunciado que Kingdom Hearts χ tivesse sido refeito para iOS e Android smartphones como Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. História Jogabilidade Os jogadores são capazes de criar seus próprios exclusivo Avatar no mesmo estilo e moda originalmente presente em Kingdom Hearts Mobile e Kingdom Hearts Re:coded's do Avatar Menu. Batalhas consistem de um mecânico estratégico cartão-lutando com uma grande ênfase na coleta de cartões e itens. Cartões também pode ser sintetizada para nivelar e evoluir mais fortes cartões e materiais podem ser sintetizados para fortalecer as habilidades da Keyblade. Todos os controles, incluindo mover ao redor do campo e lutando, usam o mouse. Enquanto o jogo pode ser experimentado em single-player, multi-player cooperativo é um elemento enfatizado como jogabilidade cooperativa é necessária para derrota raid bosses, que aparecem várias vezes ao longo do dia. Além disso, os jogadores entram cinco s União, no qual os jogadores derrotar os inimigos para coletar a luz conhecida como "Lux". No final de cada semana, é calculada a quantidade total de Lux para cada equipe e a equipe que reuniu a maior parte, tomar parte em uma missão onde os jogadores podem obter recompensas especiais. Action Points (AP) AP, ou Action Points, determinar quanto ações, como abrir baús, inspecionando objetos, e lutando contra Heartless, o jogador pode executar, cada um consumir uma determinada quantidade de AP. Abrindo um um baú de tesouro, por exemplo, custos 3 AP. Se o jogador ficar sem AP, eles não será capazes de executar determinadas ações. AP pode ser reabastecida por consumir itens, como poções, que reabastece 10 AP, ou Mega-Potions, que repõe todos os AP; nivelando-se; ou, permitindo que o tempo passar. Battle Points (BP) BP, ou Battle Points, são usados para aumentar o dano do jogador lida para Raid Bosses. A primeira vez que o jogador entra em cada tela de Raid Boss, ele pode ficar um x4 multiplicador para 0 BP, mas depois que, irá custar 3 BP, enquanto um multiplicador de x2.5 vai custar 2 BP e uma vontade de multiplicador x1 custo apenas 1 BP. BP pode ser reabastecida por consumir Ethers, que reabastece 1 BP, Mega-Ethers, que repõe todos os BP, nivelamento e por permitir tempo passar. Mundos e Personagens Vídeo Referências Links externos *Official JP Site *Article de KHDestiny sur les détails du jeu (frz.) af:Kingdom Hearts χ en:Kingdom Hearts χ de:Kingdom Hearts χ fr:Kingdom Hearts: χ es:Kingdom Hearts χ it:Kingdom Hearts χ fi:Kingdom Hearts χ Categoria:Jogos